Perfect in Miniature
by toujourspret
Summary: Written for the Kuroshitsuji Kink Meme over on LJ. Pretty much just pointless, plotless smut. Shota and reveling in it .


_Author's Note: Just finished this one over on the Black Butler kink meme and thought I'd bring it over here, too. This is straight-up shota, folks, and hardcore about it. If you're squicked by that, you should probably escape now._ _ If you're not, enjoy! _

.

.

**Perfect in Miniature**

He can't even wrap his whole hand around it. It throbs in his hand as he stares at it, marveling at the dark, dusky color of it and the heat resting thickly across his palm. His hand curls and knuckles brush against the rim around the head and Sebastian groans encouragingly. Ciel casts a disapproving eye at his butler but traces a fingertip along the same path. Sebastian shakes.

"Young Master," Sebastian purrs. Ciel glares at him and presses a hand flat against his chest. They're both willing to pretend that it's Ciel forcing him to the bed as the boy clambers over to straddle his stomach. Sebastian sighs, sliding a hand up a bare thigh from the top of a gartered stocking to the cuff of pressed short pants. There's a tantalizing stretch of milky skin exposed--more when Ciel shifts to arch his back prettily against Sebastian's raised knee. The shorts are riding up, folding into wrinkles in the crease between thigh and torso. The boy shifts again, drawing the fabric tighter against the tiny bulge between those thighs.

"Touch me," he commands breathlessly, hips rocking as he flexes into the fabric's firm touch. A gloved fingertip idly brushes high on an inner thigh and Ciel mewls, thrusting sharply. "Sebastian."

"Is that an order, young Master?" The demon's voice is silky-smooth and sweet at sin. The boy growls with frustration and reaches down to flick open the buttons, but he's stopped. Sebastian tugs on delicate wrists until the boy follows and he can reach the back of Ciel's head, tangling fingers with dark blue strands until peach blossom lips part and he can plunder the willing mouth. Ciel melts against him, hips rocking eagerly against his stomach as he frotts enthusiastically.

"Ah--!" Ciel moans, fingers curling as he tries to use Sebastian's grip for leverage. "Sebastian, I want it!"

Sebastian smirks against his throat, curling his hand experimentally. It doesn't quite reach all the way around, though it's quite close. Ciel's hips shudder as he stutters a breath around the grip and whines. The hand flexes curiously, then relaxes to stroke down the side of the exposed throat to the closed collar. Each button makes a softly audible popping noise as it slips from its hole to reveal another two inches of skin. When it finally hangs open, glimpses of a pale, narrow chest peeking through the expensive cotton, the boy is hazy-eyed and panting with desire. The fabric pressed against his abdomen feels damp. Questing fingers find the boy softening and sticky between his legs.

"How selfish," Sebastian murmurs lowly, and Ciel glares at him halfheartedly.

"If you'd only hurried up, maybe you could have participated in the fun." Ciel's acid tongue is sweetened with languor. Sebastian doesn't so much smile as reveal his teeth in slow, measured moments.

"What makes the young Master think we're through?" Lips dip to taste sweat-damp skin, but Ciel pushes him away. Sebastian takes his hand, drawing it to his lips. "I haven't yet--" a sharp nip to the tip of a finger makes the boy cry out, "--eaten my fill. I intend to devour you."

Ciel shivers. Leaning forward, he blankets the butler with his thin frame, knees beside his ribs and wet pants inches from the demon's mouth as he fucks it lewdly with his fingers. His breath is loud and uneven in the room, and when Sebastian drags the edge of his teeth across his knuckle in a promise, Ciel grunts and throws himself to the bed, shucking his shorts, eyes fever-bright. His cock wags earnestly, the tip flushed cherry. Sebastian slicks a finger in his mouth and trails it in a lazy circle on the head, pressing a hand into his abdomen to keep him still. Ciel wails.

"But young Master," Sebastian hums, keeping torturous time with his finger, "What about _my_ pleasure?"

"After!" Ciel gasps, straining against his hand. The muscles jump beneath his palm when Sebastian pulls his other hand away to moisten the tips of his fingers with his tongue. The boy's dry, despite the obvious arousal bobbing between them almost desperately; it's one thing he honestly appreciates about Ciel above all others he's played this game with before: there's no mess. His body's just not capable of it yet; it's all clean, sweet, maddeningly overwhelming pleasure. He trails his tongue over a fingertip just to watch Ciel's eyelashes flutter with an expression near pain. His stockings are still on, and he jerks when fingers wet with saliva follow the garter instead of his straining cock. "Sebastian!" There is a note of agonized control to his voice. Sebastian grins wolfishly and swallows him to the root.

This is another part of Ciel that Sebastian adores: this part of him is just the right size for pulling into his mouth and sucking leisurely. Four inches long and he can bury his nose in the boy's pubis, tongue stretching to lave the balls without nearly as much effort as normal; it doesn't stretch his lips any wider than the two fingers he uses to prepare the boy's arse.

And he's so damnedly sensitive. Fingers knot in his hair with an intensity that he's sure would hurt if they were longer, thicker, stronger. Ciel is keening in a voice that perhaps only dogs and nosy servants could hear as Sebastian flattens his tongue along the entire length of his cock and slurps noisily at the head. The boy's cheeks are flushed and his hips can't lay flat against the bed. His knees are pointed at the ceiling and his toes are curling as his thighs shake and he presses firmly against the back of his head. He jerks hard, yelping rhythmically as his cock throbs in Sebastian's mouth.

Sebastian ignores the hand shoving at his head until the boy starts squirming and his whines become pleading. Pulling away with a sucking pop, he takes in the boy's kittenish exhaustion and irritated moue. "I wanted to make you come again," he murmurs hotly against Ciel's ear and the boy's skin warms against his own.

"Don't be vulgar," Ciel sniffs, curling one leg along Sebastian's side. Sebastian cups the ankle, moving the leg aside easily to kiss a line up the inner thigh. "Sebastian," Ciel groans, shoving ineffectually at his face until he draws away laughing.

"Does this mean it's finally my turn, then?" Sebastian asks, arching to rut his neglected cock against Ciel's spent one. Sticky beads of precome cover him, slicking his skin. Ciel looks at him indulgently and wraps a hand around the head, twisting as he pulls. "Mmm," Sebastian moans appreciatively but lifts the hand away. "I'm afraid that won't do anymore, young Master. I want something more tonight."

Ciel glances at him warily. "I would prefer not to be buggered silly tonight, Sebastian. I have a meeting in the morning, as well you know."

Sebastian hums in agreement, easily lifting the pliant boy into a position on his knees. Ciel throws a warning glare over his shoulder, faltering as Sebastian easily slips his cock between his thighs. He taps the boy's ass and Ciel closes tighter around it instinctively. Sebastian sighs, stroking out and back in again slowly. The head of his cock nudges behind Ciel's balls and the boy whimpers pathetically.

Ciel has been graced with a perfect heart-shaped ass, just the right shape for cupping or clutching or grabbing at. His thighs are just thick enough, creamy white skin broken by the dark bands of his garters just above the knee. The skin flushes beautifully with fingerprints as Sebastian pulls him back and forth, fucking himself between the boy's clenched legs. He squeezes one of the cheeks beneath his palms and Ciel lets out a helpless moan. Sebastian can feel him hard again and marvels at the responsiveness of young boys. He slips a hand around his hip and pulls efficiently. He's nowhere near satisfied yet when the boy keens and sags against him, limbs limp and incapable of supporting himself.

Ciel rolls over, thighs slick and shiny with Sebastian's precome, and Sebastian cocks an eyebrow. "Shut up," Ciel says, but he's not as peevish with three orgasms under his belt. When Sebastian sighs and sits back on his heels, taking his cock in hand, Ciel looks at him through heavy lashes and reaches over. He's struck again by the tininess of it against his cock, then by the sweet smoothness of that small tongue as it swipes over the head. Ciel makes a face at the bitter taste but swipes his tongue across it again.

Sebastian groans and twines a hand through dark blue hair, gently guiding him. He can't take it all in his mouth at once, so Sebastian coaxes him along the side, teases himself with Ciel's mouth and lips along the thick vein running up his length, holds him in place over the taught skin joining the head to the shaft until the boy begins to struggle against him and he's sighing with pleasure. Ciel takes tiny, lapping motions at the rim, coaxing the skin back to expose flesh so sensitive that Sebastian jerks at the touch of the damp air of his breath. Then Ciel's lips purse around the tip, tongue darting and pressing against the slit until Sebastian shoves him away brusquely. He fists his slick cock once, twice, and it twitches, a long stream of white erupting from the tip. Ciel wipes his mouth, staring in fascination. His abdomen clenches, his breath coming short as he spills onto his stomach beneath the boy's watchful eye.

Eyes dark and smoldering, Ciel leans over him and trails just the tip of his tongue through the splatters. The white diffuses over pale pink as Ciel's lips close around it. They purse in contemplation. Ciel lowers his head to Sebastian's shivering skin again, smoothing over streaks of come thoroughly. He moans hungrily as Sebastian tugs him in by the hair, opening his mouth to taste himself.

He may be perfect in miniature, Sebastian muses, but perhaps clean is overrated.


End file.
